


Just Do It

by captorashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Kissing, Making Out, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imaginensfwoah: imagine your fave really has to pee and you make them sit in your lap, holding them down. their legs are around you and they beg for you to let them go, whimpering. when the desperation hits hard they grind on you and end up pissing all over themselves and also you, rocking on your soaked lap and rolling their eyes with pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't NOT write a thing for self-insert weekend! I just hope I'm not the only one who's gonna like this...

You’ve been making out with Equius for a good few hours now, and while that’s been really nice, he’s been increasingly squirmy in your lap, and that can only mean one thing: he has to take a piss. Unfortunately for him (or fortunately, if he’s into that kind of stuff), you want to hold him down until he pisses himself.

“(Y/N), please let me use the bathroom, I implore you.” Equius moans.

“C’mon Equius, we’ve been having so much fun,” you say. “Can’t you hold it a little longer?”

“I suppose so...”

“Good.” So the two of you keep kissing and fondling at each other, until Equius freezes for a second. You don’t feel anything, but you assume Equius just pissed a little.

You pause the makeout session to say, “What’s the matter, honey, can’t hold it?”

“No, I- I really can’t- Ah!” This time, you can feel a dampness on your lap. You kiss Equius harder than ever before, and he moans and grinds against you, whether intentionally or just a movement from needing to piss you don’t know.

“(Y/N), please, let me use the bathroom now or I’m going to pee all over you,” Equius begs.

“Then do it,” you say. Equius shudders, and you think he might be into that.

You continue to kiss him, but soon Equius breaks away, and you immediately see why, hot piss spreading all over your lap. Equius moans, eyes rolling back as he humps you and pisses.

“God, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever had the luck to witness,” you say as Equius continues to pee all over the both of you. You start to kiss him, but soon the stream of piss reduces to a trickle and then stops altogether. Then you get an idea:

“Hey Equius, would you mind if I let go too? Hours of making out gives a lot of time for a bladder to fill up,” you say. Equius just moans, and you take this as a “please, God, that would be the hottest thing”.

So you two stand up and switch places, you now on Equius’s already-soaked lap. It takes a little bit, but soon you start pissing and grinding against Equius. You begin to make out with him from this new position, and Equius moans into your mouth as you run your hands under his shirt, all the while still pissing. But, as all good things must come to an end, so does this.

“Hey, why don’t we clean all this up and take a shower?” you ask. “We can still have some fun in there.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Equius replies.


End file.
